SheRa, Princess of Power: Genesis
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Here is a new origin for She-Ra.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I do NOT own She-Ra, He-Man, their characters or anything else in this story.  I don't exactly know who owns them, but I don't.  So please don't sue me.

Now to business.  After watching the new He-Man cartoon, I decided that I would write a story about a new She-Ra origin.  If you have any questions or comments, just e-mail me.  By the way, this story is inspired with ideas from other fanfics, so I hope I'm not plagiarizing.

Author:  Jason Adams

Story:  She-Ra Princess of Power:  Genesis

In a distant galaxy, there is the planet Eternia, a world torn between the forces of good and evil.  He-Man, it's defender, continues to protect it from, Skeletor, lord of destruction.  But long before this rivalry started, another force threatened Eternia.  His name was Hordak.  For a time, his evil Horde struggled to conquer the planet, but Hordak soon came to realize that it was hopeless.  So, as revenge he decided to do something drastic.

Hordak broke into a room in the palace.  A evil grin came across his face as he saw two babies lying in bed.  "Ah, the young prince and princess.  The heirs to the throne."  He paused and his smile disappeared.  "Something about the two of you is special.  I don't know what it is, but you will not threaten my empire!"  He reached out and grabbed the girl, but before he could grab the boy, he heard a voice behind him say, "Hold it right there!"  Hordak turned around and saw Duncan, Eternia's Man-at-Arms.  Hordak quickly dashed for the window and leaped out carrying the baby girl with him.  Duncan quickly ran after him and saw Hordak face to face, the evil general holding out his arm cannon.  "If I can't rule Eternia, then I shall take one of their heirs!", he cried.  He then turned into a rocket and flew off into the sky.  Man-at-Arms chased him, even though he knew it was futile.

And so Hordak had taken the Eternian princess known as Adora.  He arrived at his spaceship where the rest of his army was waiting for him.  They headed back to Etheria, a world that was already theirs.  As for Adora, she was raised to believe that Hordak was her father and trained in the ways of war, eventually being promoted to Horde Force Captain.   And so our story begins.


	2. The Search for the Crystal Castle

Chapter Two:  The Search for the Crystal Castle

Near Etheria's Kingdom of Brightmoon lies the Whispering Woods.  It is protected by magic and within these Woods resides a rebellion composed of natives who are trying to stand up to the Horde.  They are led by a young princess named Glimmer, who can perform various tricks with her light powers, as well as a tall, muscular black man simply known as Clamp Champ.  He is best known as a master of capture, though he is actually a man of many talents.  He is a good doctor as well as a master of interrogation, not to mention and excellent armed and unarmed combatant.  He's an inventor as well.  These two, along with their small group of rebels are hoping that they can one day free Etheria from Hordak's tyranny.

But they are not fighting this day.  Instead they are searching for something that could greatly aid them in defeating Hordak.  Clamp Champ, Glimmer and a few other rebels were digging a hole for some reason.  "Are you sure this is the right spot?" asks a young warrior known as Bow.  "Positive," says Clamp Champ.  "Just keep digging.  We'll find it sooner or later."  A few minutes later, he hits something.  "I think I found it," says the rebel co-leader.  He and Bow pulled a huge chest from the ground.  Clamp Champ picks the lock and opens it.  Inside is a worn out piece of paper.  He takes it out and opens it up.  "That's it.  The map to the legendary Crystal Castle!," exclaims Glimmer.  "Come.  We must return to camp and put together a scout party.  If we can reach the Crystal Castle, we may very well be able to figure out how to defeat the Horde.  With that, they all leapt onto their horses and ran.

However, unbeknownst to our friends, is a masked panther hiding in the bushes.  It growls and runs off.

The panther later returns to its masters.  Before it reaches them, a young, blonde woman dressed in red and white yells, "Report, Catra!"  Soon the panther lifts up its mask and changes into a dark-haired woman in a red outfit with a black cape.  "They have found the map.  They will begin searching for the Castle at any moment."  The woman in red and white responds, "We must get that map.  If they do find the Crystal Castle before we do, that could spell big trouble for the Horde.  Grizzlor, ready the Trooper."  "Yes, Captain Adora!", says the hairy beast known as Grizzlor.

The rebels were following the map.  "So, Clamp Champ, tell us more about this Crystal Castle," says a woman in green.  "Well, Double Trouble, legend has it that the Crystal Castle is home to an omnipotent being known as Light Hope.  He is said to know Etheria's entire history and may be the only one who knows how we can defeat the Horde.  Only people who fight for the side of good are allowed to enter.  Any evil being is forbidden to enter."  "Well, lets just hope the legends are true, because if they aren't, we're in deep trouble," says a bird-like creature flying alongside the rebels.  "Oh, Kowl, you worry too much," says Glimmer.  "That's easy for you to say, Glimmer," says Kowl.

They were walking through the woods until a voice yelled, "Attack!"  It was Adora, Grizzlor, Catra, Manteena, Leech, and several robotic Troopers.  A fight broke out.  While the other rebels tried to fight the Horde, Glimmer said to Clamp Champ, "They must want the map!"  Clamp Champ then responded, "Then, let's give it to them."  "What?," asked Glimmer, obviously stunned.  "Trust me," said Clamp Champ.  He then stood up and yelled, "Halt!"  The fighting instantly ceased.  "I know you want the map.  I'll give it to you if you call off your Troopers and retreat."  Adora couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Nevertheless, she said, "Cease attack.  Catra, retrieve the map."  Catra, in panther form did as she was told and took a piece of paper from Clamp Champ in her mouth.  "You have chosen wisely today, rebels," said Adora.  "Return to the Fright Zone!"  And with that they left.  "Clamp Champ, how could you!  You're a traitor for giving them that map!", fumed Double Trouble with her evil face.  Clamp Champ smiled and calmly asked, "Who said I did?"  He then pulled out a small piece of paper.  "Here's the real map.  The one they took was just a piece of paper with a little message.  But we need to hurry and get to the Castle.  I suggest I go by myself."  "Good idea," said Glimmer.  "They're bound to figure out we've tricked them soon if they haven't already.  Clamp Champ, proceed on the journey.  Kowl, you go with him.  If the Horde attacks, you can report back to camp."

Meanwhile back outside the Woods, the Horde were ready to celebrate their triumph.  Adora announced, "Congratulations, troops.  We have the map and can now proceed to the Crystal Castle.  Catra?"  Catra changed back to human form and handed the "map" to her Captain.  Adora opened it up only to find that "Sucker" was written on it.  She got mad in a hurry.  "That cursed Clamp Champ!  He tricked me!  Grizzlor, you and some of the troops come with me.  We're going to find and follow those rebels.  Catra, return to the Fright Zone and tell Hordak that we're heading for the Crystal Castle.  The Horde's final triumph shall come soon.  Giddyup, Spirit."  Her horse began to head back toward the Whispering Woods to try and find the rebels trail with Grizzlor and a dozen Troopers close behind.


	3. The Chosen One

Chapter Three:  The Chosen One

Adora, Grizzlor, and the Troopers were at the scene where the rebels had handed them the phony map.  The Troopers were trying to find a trail.  One of them said, "Whereever those rebels are, they sure did a good job of covering up their trail."  "Bah!," said Grizzlor.  "Who needs a trail when I can just sniff them out."  He took two quick wiffs in one direction, and then two more in another.  "I can smell several rebel scents there," he said pointing, "but I can smell two more heading this way," he said pointing in another direction.  "Let's follow these this trail," Adora suggested pointing in the direction of the two stray scents.  "Chances are they split up from the group to throw us off."  They then began heading down the trail with Grizzlor leading the way.

Meanwhile, Clamp Champ and Kowl continued to follow the map.  "So, how much longer, Clamp Champ?" asked Kowl impatiently.  "Even my wings get tired."  "It shouldn't be much longer, Kowl.  According to the map, we're almost there," said the rebel co-leader coolly.  Sure enough, within minutes, they walked out of the trees, and there stood the Crystal Castle.  The two of them stared in awe at the magnificent structure.  Then, they heard a feminine voice say, "Thanks."  They turned and there was Adora.

"How'd you find us?" Clamp Champ asked while trying to sneak his clamp onto his arm.  "What?  You didn't think you could escape Grizzlor's keen nose, did you?" asked the Horde Force Captain, smiling.  Clamp Champ then fired his clamp like a grappling hook and caught a Trooper.  Using his great natural strength, he pulled the trooper off of its air vehicle and punched it to pieces as it reached him.  He managed to destroy another with his gun, but after that, the other Troopers were all over him.  Kowl tried to get them off of him and yelled, "Let him go!"  But one of the Troopers swatted him away like a fly, and he fell to the ground unconscious.  One of the Troopers pinned Clamp Champ to the ground and another knocked him out.

"Well done, troops," said Adora.  "Now, let us enter."  Spirit began to move forward, but she was stopped by Grizzlor.  "Wait.  Perhaps I should go first.  The place could be booby-trapped."  Adora frowned at him.  She didn't like being ordered around by her own troops.  But seeing that he may have a point, she nodded her head and said, "Very well, Grizzlor.  Proceed."

Grizzlor jumped off his horse and began to slowly move toward the Castle gate.  He was two steps away when suddenly, the gate lit up.  A loud, booming voice proclaimed, "You are not welcome here!"  Then energy began to fire from the crystal walls, obliterating all of the Troopers.  A beam then came from the gate and struck Grizzlor, sending him flying through the air.  Adora watched this in horror.  The look of fear on her face quickly disappeared.  She turned toward the Castle and yelled, "What foul trickery is this?"  Instead of answering her question, the voice said, "Welcome, chosen one.  I knew this day would come."  Energy tentacles then came from the Castle, grabbed Adora, and began to pull her toward the Castle.  More tentacles grabbed Spirit and he was pulled toward the Castle as well.


	4. Removing the Evil

Chapter 4:  Removing the Evil

The energy tentacles from the Crystal Castle began to pull Adora and Spirit closer.  Adora cursed madly as the tentacles pulled her toward the castle.  All Spirit could do was whinny.  The gate slowly opened and pulled the two inside.

As they were pulled inside, Clamp Champ was coming to.  He moaned, "Oh, my aching head.  Kowl, are you alright?"  "What do you think?" Kowl retorted.  "I'll take that as a yes," Clamp Champ murmured.  He then noticed that the gate was open, but it slowly began to close.  "Kowl!" he yelled.  "Come on, let's get inside the castle before it closes."  With that, Clamp Champ charged and leaped into the castle with Kowl close behind, the gate shutting immediately after they entered.

As Clamp Champ picked himself off the floor, Kowl asked him, "How do you suppose the gate was opened?"  "I'm not sure," Clamp Champ answered.  He then heard a voice yell, "Put me down!"  He said, "Come on."  With that Clamp Champ and Kowl raced toward where they heard the voice.

They came across a room and stopped so they wouldn't be seen.  They peaked in and were stunned to see that Adora and Spirit were in the room.  Other than those two the room was empty.  Suddenly there was a burst of light in the room.  The same voice that Adora had heard before spoke up.  "Welcome, chosen one, to the Crystal Castle."  "Chosen one?" Clamp Champ and Kowl asked each other confused.  "I don't know what you're talking about, demon!" yelled Adora.  "Why have you imprisoned me here?  My father will see to it that you pay!"  "My dear, I am no demon.  I am Light Hope, spirit of the Crystal Castle.  And you, Adora are the one who will save Etheria from the Horde Empire."  "How dare you speak of my father that way!" screamed Adora.  "Adora, Hordak is not your father.  He has told you many lies.  You have lived your entire life slaying and enslaving innocent people who cannot protect themselves from the Horde," said Light Hope undaunted.  "What do you mean they cannot protect themselves?  Hordak says that they are a threat to our superior race!" said Adora confused and angry at the same time.  Then Light Hope said, "Look at me and see what the Horde has truly done to this world."  With that, Adora began to see various images of the Horde committing evil deeds.  Still, Adora was stubborn.  "Lies!  All lies!"  The next thing Adora knew, she was trapped in a crystalline wall with images of the Horde's evil being constantly played.  Light Hope said, "I am sorry child, but I must make you see that the Horde is the true evil in this world."  Adora was screaming as the images played nonstop.

Meanwhile, Clamp Champ and Kowl watched the whole scene unfold.  Clamp Champ said, "I'd better contact the others about this."  But then he saw that his communicator was busted.  Clamp Champ then said, "Great.  Kowl, go to the gate and see if you can open it.  If not, see if you can find another way out."  "Right," said Kowl and he flew off.

Later Kowl flew back to where Clamp Champ was.  "Well?" asked the rebel co-leader.  "The gate won't open," said Kowl.  "There are no doors or windows.  The gate is the only way in or out of here."  He then looked into the room to see Adora still screaming.  He asked, "How long has this been going on?"  "About two hours," answered Clamp Champ.  "You know, I kinda want to feel sorry for her."  "Speak for yourself," said Kowl.  "I say she's getting just what she deserves."  Finally, Adora yelled, "No more!"  At that instant, she was freed from her prison.  Light Hope asked, "Now do you believe, child?"  Showing compassion and remorse for the first time in her life, Adora said while crying, "Yes, I do." "Good," said Light Hope.  "As I stated before Adora, you are the one chosen to become the ultimate champion of light here on Etheria.  You will be transformed into a great hero:  She-Ra, Princess of Power."  Adora slowly stood up and said in a low tone, "So be it."  "You will need time to train in the ways of good," said Light Hope.  "And I know just the trainer."  With that more energy tentacles exited the room, and Clamp Champ and Kowl were brought in.  When he was put down, Clamp Champ simply said, "Oops."


	5. Planning the Invasion

Chapter 5:  Planning the Invasion

Grizzlor slowly began to wake up.  He moaned and asked, "What happened?"  "That's what I'd like to know!" said an angry voice.  Grizzlor turned and was stunned to see Hordak and his chief aide, Shadow Weaver.  Shadow Weaver wore a long red robe and hood so her face was not visible.  The only parts of her body that could be seen were green, decayed hands and red eyes.  She then spoke, "Catra found you outside the Fright Zone.  You've been unconscious for hours."  Hordak broke in saying, "Now tell us what happened.  And where's Adora?"  Grizzlor tried to think.  Finally he said, "We followed two rebels to the Crystal Castle.  I tried to enter.  Next thing I know, energy comes from the Castle.  Troopers explode and I get zapped.  That's all I remember."  Hordak then looked and, after a long pause, screamed, "Curses!  All the legends of the Castle are true!"  "But, Hordak," protested Shadow Weaver, "that doesn't explain Adora's disappearance."  "There's another legend to the Castle," explained Hordak.  "One that not many know of:  any evil that does enter the castle was never evil on their own free will!  Chances are Adora knows by now that she is not my daughter!"  "So," said Shadow Weaver, "How do we get her back?"  "We can't worry about that now," answered Hordak.  "Shadow Weaver, gather everyone to the throne room."  "Yes, mighty Hordak."

 Later Hordak and his troops were in the throne room.  Hordak was making a speech.  "So that's how it is.  We've lost Adora.  She now knows who she really is.  We may take her back one day, but not now.  We've been planning our latest attack for the past few weeks.  And despite Adora's loss, we cannot delay.  Shadow Weaver?"  The witch then spoke, "As we all know, the Kingdom of Brightmoon is protected by magic.  We can't simply run in and take it over.  However, if we can counter-attack its magic, we may be able to finally conquer the one great kingdom of Etheria that has evaded our capture."  "So, how do we get in?" asked a woman dressed in red and black with a big scorpion's tail.  "Simple, Scorpia," answered her leader.  "We have a weapon in development that, with the right mix of science and magic, will be able to breach Brightmoon's defenses."  With that, Manteena and Leech brought a large cannon into the room.  "This is just the prototype for our new weapon," said Hordak.  "But within the week, it will be ready.  And then, when Brightmoon falls, those blasted rebels will have no choice but to surrender.  And Etheria will finally be under ours!"  He then let out an evil laugh.  Gradually, his army joined in.  


	6. Adora in the Rebellion

Chapter 6:  Adora in the Rebellion

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" asked Glimmer.  "I'm afraid not," answered Clamp Champ.  "But this woman has been responsible for much of the death and destruction to our world," said a man with and elephant-like head.  "I know, Snout Spout, but I believe that she has truly seen the error of her ways."  "Even so, Clamp Champ," added Double Trouble, "I, for one, don't trust her."  "I didn't expect you to," said Adora.  "But Hordak has made me live a lie my entire life.  He is not my father."  "Then who are your parents?" asked Bow.  Adora responded, "They are the king and queen of Eternia."  Everyone looked at her stunned.  They then began to murmur amongst themselves.  Snout Spout asked, "How do we know you won't betray us the first chance you get?"  "I can't," Adora answered.  It was the truth.  "That's something that you'll have to judge for yourselves."  Glimmer then spoke up.  "Everybody, come to my tent.  We will discuss Adora's fate in private."

Half and hour later, Glimmer approached Adora and Clamp Champ.  "We talked and we've decided to let you join."  "Thank you," said Adora.  "However," Glimmer said sternly, "the others wish for you to keep watch over her, Clamp Champ.  I, for one, believe your story, Adora.  But the others are still skeptical."  "I suspected as much," said Adora.  "Well," began Clamp Champ, "we need to get back to the Crystal Castle to begin her training.  And Glimmer, Light Hope is predicting that the Horde is planning an attack on Brightmoon this weekend.  I don't know how, but you need to get everyone ready."  "What about you two?" Glimmer asked.  "He will send a hero to help," said Clamp Champ.  "How will we know this hero?" asked Glimmer.  "You'll know.  Right now, we have to leave," answered Clamp Champ.  "How?" Glimmer asked.  The answer immediately came as a portal opened behind Clamp Champ and Adora.  "The same way we came," answered Clamp Champ.  He and Adora then stepped through.


	7. Training the Chosen One

Chapter 7:  Training the Chosen One

Adora and Clamp Champ were sparring.  Through the course of just one week she had quickly learned of many ways to beat her opponents without killing them.  Some of these methods included knockout punches and chops to certain areas of the neck.

During this sparring match, neither one of them were giving an inch.  Their staffs clashed and Clamp Champ was able to land a head butt, being that they were so close together.  She was on her knees, but Adora recovered quickly enough that she was able to block his attempt to hit her with his staff by blocking it with her own.  She then lashed out a leg, tripping him onto his back.  But Clamp Champ quickly leaped back to his feet and their staffs clashed again.  This time Adora jumped and flipped behind and quickly threw him over her.

"That is enough," said Light Hope.  "Wow, you've sure come a long way in just this short week," complimented Clamp Champ.  "Thanks," Adora said.  "I guess it also helps that the Horde taught me to fight."  "Yes, but tomorrow, the Horde will invade Brightmoon.  Rest now, Adora.  I will give you a gift tomorrow."  
  


"What do you think that could be?" Kowl whispered to Clamp Champ.  "I don't know," answered the Rebel co-leader.  "But I get the feeling it will be something extraordinary."  


	8. SheRa

Chapter 8:  She-Ra

The following morning, the guards of the Kingdom of Brightmoon were at their usual posts within its protective magical dome.  They didn't really see why they should be on the lookout considering the Horde had never even been able to get in to the Kingdom, let alone conquer it.  But one of the guards noticed something approaching from the horizon.  Using his binoculars, he saw that it was the Horde!  "Looks like Glimmer was right," said the guard.  "Here they come now!"  The other guard activated his handheld communicator.  "Queen Angella, Horde approaching at twelve o'clock!"  Angella responded, "Roger that, battle positions everyone!"

The Horde began to slowly march toward the kingdom of Brightmoon.  Hordak was in some kind of hover throne in back of the group.  In the front was a tank with a large cannon.  "Fire!" Hordak ordered.  The tank was fired and hit the protective dome.  The people inside were surprised and frightened when they realized that the dome that had protected them for so long was now weakening.  "They must be using black magic," said a brunette woman dressed in blue and gold known as Castaspella.  "The dome's weakening!"  "It's that tank their using," said Glimmer.  "Get ready to attack, people.  This is going to be a long battle."

Meanwhile, back at the Crystal Castle, Light Hope said, "I sense the invasion has begun."  "Well, then why are we still here?  If the Horde captures Brightmoon, the Rebellion is finished!"  "I know," said the entity calmly.  "That is where Adora's gift comes in.  It is time."  With that, Light Hope's already bright essence began to glow even brighter.  When it was done, there was a box floating between him and the two humans.  "Now, Adora, fulfill your destiny.  Your mission begins now."  Adora walked up to the box and it opened by itself.  Inside it was a large sword similar to that of He-Man's (though nobody except Light Hope knew that).  The only difference was that there was a blue stone in the center of the hilt where He-Man's logo would be on his sword.  Adora looked at it in awe.  "This sword harnesses the power of the mighty Castle Greyskull," said Light Hope.  "With it, you will have powers equal to that of your own twin brother."  "My brother?" Adora said surprised.  "You never told me I had a brother!"  "You will learn of him in time, but not now.  You have a Kingdom to save."

Adora grabbed the handle of the sword and energy began to course through her.  She slowly pulled it out of the box and its weight almost made her fall.  "Whoa!  This things heavy!" Adora exclaimed.  Light Hope chuckled.  "You truly are your brother's sister.  But soon it will be much lighter in the hands of She-Ra."  With that, Adora began to slowly lift the sword with both hands.  "For the honor of Greyskull!" she cried, holding the sword high above her head.  Rainbow colored light came from the stone in the sword and enveloped her.  The hilt of the sword opened up and rotated.  The light was so bright that the entire Crystal Castle lit up!  The light finally died down (for the most part anyway) and she could be seen holding the sword with one hand.  "I am She-Ra!"  It was a complete makeover.  Her face was slightly different, and here muscles were slightly bulked up.  Her shoulder length hair now fell halfway down her back.  In short, this woman looked nothing like Adora.  She was even more beautiful!  Her clothes had changed too.  Instead of her usual red jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath, her short read skirt, and her red boots, she now wore a short white, strapless dress with gold outlining the bottom of her skirt.  Her chest now had a gold flower-like emblem with the same blue stone in the center.  A gold tiara rested on her head with the blue stone in it too.  Gold bracelets (like Wonder Woman's) were on her wrists, while a red cape and gold boots finished finished her ensemble.  She saw her reflection in her sword and was astonished.

Then Light Hope spoke up.  "You will need a loyal companion."  She-Ra looked at Clamp Champ and Kowl, and then at Spirit.  She smiled and pointed her sword at the white pony.  A beam of energy came from the sword and slowly began to transform Spirit.  He grew to three times his size and grew a red mane.  Not only that, he grew the horn of a unicorn and colorful wings.  Finally, a colorful mask and saddle completed his transformation into Swift Wind.  She-Ra sheathed her sword and leapt on to him.  Then Light Hope said, "She-Ra, it must remain a secret that you and Adora are one and the same.  For if the Horde knew this, it would mean big trouble for the Rebellion."  "I understand," She-Ra said in a deeper, yet still feminine voice.  "For Brightmoon!"  Swift Wind leaped onto his hind legs and began to head for the gate.  Once it opened and Swift Wind ran out, he leapt into the air and spread his wings.  The two of them then began to fly towards their destination.


	9. Battle for Brightmoon

Chapter 9:  Battle for Brightmoon

The Horde tank fired another blast from the new cannon.  It hit the dome and finally destroyed it.  "Their defenses are broken!" yelled Hordak.  "Let the slaughter begin!"  And with that command, the Hordesmen began running toward the kingdom.  "Attack!" ordered Glimmer.  And with that, the rebels went out to meet them.

Grizzlor led the charge right at Glimmer.  He leapt to pounce on her, but she disappeared a split second before he could reach her.  Surprised, Grizzlor howled in anger and then was blasted from behind by a smiling Glimmer.  Leech, a green bug-like creature, held up his "hands" and said, "You can't beat the suction power of Leech!"  A white-haired woman dressed in blue and white, Frosta, said, "Maybe not, but I can freeze it."  And she proceeded to freeze Leech in a block of ice.  Snout Spout had managed to destroy two robotic Troopers with his axe.  He then leapt out of the way as two Horde flyers came right towards him.  Snout Spout responded by blasting them out of the air with balls of water.  For some reason, these water balls were able to hit things like rocks.  He didn't really understand how this ability was possible but he was glad to have it.  "Good thing old firefighters always carry water," he said to himself.  Just then, a bugged-eyed, four-legged creature zapped him from behind and Snout Spout fell to the ground.  It said, "Don't you know not to turn your back on Mantenna?"  "Maybe he doesn't, but I do," said a voice.  It was Bow.  He fired an arrow at Mantenna.  It turned into a net and captured him.  "You don't really think this thing can hold me, do you?" he asked while setting himself free.  "Well, then maybe this can," said Snout Spout as he and Bow punched him at the same time.  Several Troopers, both ground and flyers began to charge toward Castaspella.  She waited patiently and then, just as they were about to reach her, she send out magic and that destroyed all the Troopers.  Shadow Weaver then appeared in a puff of smoke and said, "Ah, Castaspella, long time no see."  "I'm not hear to chat, Shadow Witch."  And they began reciting various spells and began a magic duel.  Catra and Scorpia surrounded Queen Angella.  "You're just the prize Hordak wants," Scorpia said as she lashed her scorpion tail at Angella.  She blocked it with her sword, and at the same time, turned around and blasted Catra (in panther form) with her light powers.  Glimmer then proceeded to blast Scorpia from behind with her own powers.  Mother and daughter smiled at each other, but then the cannon fired again towards them.  They were able to leap out of the way but the blast shook the ground and caused them to fall hard.

While they were down, Hordak switched to rocket mode.  He then flew to where the queen and princess were, landed, and shackled Angella with a collar and then handcuffed her.  He switched back to rocket mode and flew off with the queen laughing.  Glimmer got up and yelled, "Mother!"  "Glimmer!" Bow yelled.  Glimmer turned to him and he said, "I don't know how much longer we can hold out."  "Can you take out that tank?" she asked.  "We've tried, but nothing has worked."  They then heard Frosta yell, "It's getting ready to fire again!"  It fired and destroyed at least five buildings in the kingdom.  "Where's this hero that Clamp Champ spoke of?" Glimmer asked herself as she and the rebels continued to fight.  

Her answer came a split second later as a winged unicorn with a woman riding began to approach.  The woman jumped off and began destroying Troopers with her sword.  Grizzlor and Leech charged her but she fought them off with no problem.  She then saw that the cannon was getting ready to fire again.  Right now she was the only one who wasn't fighting and she leaped toward the tank.  She got on top and began to bend the barrel of the cannon upwards.  She then twisted it and tied it into a knot, triggering and overload.  She jumped off and tank exploded.  The explosion caught rebels and Hordesmen alike off guard.  "Retreat!" yelled Shadow Weaver.  With that, the Horde began to run off.

"They're retreating," Castaspella said.  "For the moment," said Glimmer.  Then they all turned toward the warrior-like woman.  "Who are you?" Bow asked.  "A friend," said the woman smiling.  "She is known as She-Ra," said a voice from behind.  It was Clamp Champ with Kowl next to him.  "Light Hope told me of her."  "Where's Adora?" asked Snout Spout.  "She's still at the Crystal Castle," answered Kowl.  "Light Hope had her stay there until this whole thing blows over."  "I'm afraid we've got bigger problems," said Glimmer.  "Hordak has kidnapped my mother and we must rescue her."  "No, I will rescue her," said She-Ra.  "You need to stay and battle the Horde when they come back."  "But she's my mother!"  "But she's also your queen and I believe she would want you to stay.  We don't even know that she's still alive.  You are the heir to Brightmoon's throne and if Hordak kills you, then who's going to inherit it?"  Glimmer couldn't argue with that but she still felt fear for her mother's safety.  Reluctantly she said, "Go.  And please bring her back to me."  She-Ra nodded and hopped on to her winged unicorn.  "Up, Swift Wind!" she cried.  Swifty whinnied and jumped on his hind legs.  He then spread his wings and took off.  Shortly after they left, the Horde began to come back. 


	10. SheRa vs Hordak

Chapter 10:  She-Ra vs. Hordak

Queen Angella was slowly waking up.  Once she realized where she was, she heard Hordak say, "Ah, you're finally coming to."  He then dropped her a short distance to the ground.  As she got up she tried to free herself.  "Don't bother," Hordak said as he changed back to his normal form.  "Those bonds are neutralizing your powers.  You will not be able to escape."

Meanwhile, Swift Wind was flying to where Hordak was as fast as he could.  "Faster, Swifty!  Faster!" She-Ra said.  Off in the distance, near a canyon, she could see something happening.  She pointed and said, "Over there."

Hordak grabbed the queen by the neck and demanded, "Surrender your kingdom to me!"  "Never," Angella said defiantly.  Hordak threw her to the ground.  "Fine, you asked for it," he said as he changed his arm to cannon mode.  He was getting ready to fire when he heard another voice say, "Hold it right there, metal head."  He turned and saw She-Ra standing on a nearby cliff.  She jumped down and landed.  "Release the queen and surrender!"   Hordak chuckled.  "Surrender?  Foolish woman.  I am Hordak!  Nobody tells me to surrender!"  He fired his arm cannon at She-Ra, but she deflected the blast with her sword and it hit Hordak square in the chest, causing him to fall.  "And I am She-Ra, Princess of Power!" the goddess-like woman proclaimed.  Angella stared at her open-mouthed.  She had never seen anyone looking so powerful in all her days!  She was clearly astonished.  Hordak slowly got up, walked past Angella, and said, "So, Princess of Power, eh?  Well, let's just see how powerful you really are!"  He then reached to his left and drew his sword.  He threw off his cape and She-Ra did the same with hers.

Hordak leaped into the air toward She-Ra.  For a moment she just stood there and at the last possible instant, held up her sword blocking Hordak's.  She then smiled and pushed him away.  They then ran towards each other and their swords clashed violently.  This was going to be a good old-fashioned sword fight.  They went at it for what seemed like hours, when it was only several minutes.  Their swords clashed continuously.  They matched each other move for move, neither one of them giving an inch.  They clashed again and were nearly face-to-face.  Hordak said, "You cannot defeat me!"  She-Ra smiled and replied, "Watch me."  She pushed him away again.  Their swords met a few more times and, with a mighty swipe, cut Hordak's sword into two pieces.

Hordak dropped to his knees, his right side to She-Ra's front.  She-Ra, sword pointing at him, asked, "Now do you surrender?"  Hordak said, "Yes, I do."  However, She-Ra couldn't see that Hordak was slowly changing his left arm to cannon mode.  He fired into her stomach and sent her flying back screaming.  "Not!" said the Horde leader with smoke coming from his cannon.  He turned to Angella and said, "That is what happens to anyone who crosses Hordak!"  He then began to laugh maniacally but then he heard She-Ra moan.  He looked toward her and saw that she was standing up!

She-Ra slowly walked toward Hordak with a mean expression on her face.  "Is that the best you got?"  Hordak had a look of panic on his face and started backing away.  He then looked to Angella and remembered that she was close to the edge of the canyon.  He pointed his cannon at her and said, "Hold it right there, She-Ra!"  She-Ra stopped.  "One more step and the queen will not live to see another day!"  She-Ra had a look a panic on her face now.  Angella said, "Don't listen to him, She-Ra!  My life is not that important!  Hordak must pay for all the evil he's done to our world!"  Hordak looked at her and said, "Defiant to the end.  Makes me want to puke."  She-Ra took a step but Hordak stopped her by holding out his right hand.  "Allow me to go free and Angella lives.  Otherwise, she falls to her own grave in this canyon."  She-Ra wasn't sure what to do.  But believing that the lives of innocents came first, she sheathed her sword and slowly nodded.  Hordak chuckled.  "Compassion always was a hero's weakness."  But as he was changing to rocket mode, he said, "Oh, She-Ra?  I lied!"  He fired and Angella began to fall into the canyon screaming.  As Hordak completed his transformation and took off laughing, She-Ra said, "No!"  With Hordak a good distance away, She-Ra jumped into the canyon.  The queen was unconscious as She-Ra grabbed her.  She pulled out her sword and stuck it into the side of the canyon.  The stopped a few seconds later.  Angella slowly woke up and She-Ra asked,  "Are you alright?"  The queen answered, "Yes.  Thank you, She-Ra.  But now how do we get out of here."  The answer came a second later as Swift Wind whinnied, floating next to them.  She-Ra smiled and said, "There's you answer."

That night, Adora was sitting on a rock by a river in the Whispering Woods.  Clamp Champ came up behind her and said, "Well, you've committed your first good deeds as She-Ra."  Adora said, "Thanks.  But will I always win?  What if everyone turns against me?"  "Don't worry," her friend answered.  "I'll see to that personally."  "But how am I supposed to gain the trust of your friends after all that I've done?" asked the Princess of Eternia.  "One person at a time, Adora," said Clamp Champ.  "One person at a time."

Meanwhile back at the Fright Zone.  "I don't believe this!" Hordak yelled as he slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne.  "First, we lose Adora.  Then we come this close to capturing Brightmoon.  And now this She-Ra woman shows up and ruins everything!"  "Hordak, I . . ." "Leave me alone, Shadow Weaver!  I do not wish to speak with anyone right now!"  "Uh, yes, my lord," answered the witch.  She then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  Hordak said to himself, "It looks like our war with the rebels has just been escalated.  No matter.  Once I've dealt with this She-Ra person, I will try to capture Brightmoon again.  And once Brightmoon falls, all the other kingdoms will have no choice but to surrender.  And then finally, all of Etheria shall be mine!"  He then started to laugh maniacally.

The End

Well, that's it for my first fanfic!  Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
